Blank Canvas
by Shopaholic-Pixxie
Summary: Sequel to Love Isnt Always Simple. Emmett's gone, Seth's a werewolf and I need to go to Italy to the most powerful vampires in the world to save my only love. - Can my life get any more crazy? Hi, I'm Rosalie Swan! X Review ADOPTED! xx
1. Chapter 1

Hey people,

Here's the sequel to Love Isn't always simple.

I just wanted to say a couple of things,

1) This will have less detail than the other stories as I can't stand the crappy wolves (manipulative assholes) so if you don't like that :P

2) I will try and update Emmett's POV whilst doing this story seeing as I'm not doing and Emmett's POV of this one.

3) Go check out my bestie mate in real life Charlotte's profile I love her to bits and so should you all :) (Little miss pixie-Alice cullen)

4) Disclaimer for the whole story~ I don't own Twilight you would be able to tell if I did because there wouldn't be any asshole wolves to make love triangles and Isle Esme would have been a hell of a lot steamier!

5) Thank you all my loyal reviewers.

6)Love you all and enjoy

Review Review Review

Hannah xx

(P.S. You all better love me cause I'm putting off all of my AS work to write the chapters I have)


	2. Invitation

**Rosalie Point of View**

My name is Rosalie Swan. Until I came to Forks, my life was ordinary and as boring as a textbook. But then I met _him, _Emmett Cullen, the immortal man who would forever change my world.

He and his family were vampires. I'd figured it out after he'd saved my life and I'd done some reading on some old legends. Our relationship had been going almost perfectly until I'd almost been killed by James, a nomad vampire.

Since then, James's mate had been after me and it'd taken weeks before Emmett would even let me out of his sight. Not that I minded being with my boyfriend more often. I even enjoyed his nocturnal visits before I went to sleep.

His family was absolutely wonderful. Carlisle and Esme were the parents I'd always wanted, Edward and Jasper were like my brothers, Alice was the sister and best friend I never had and Bella was-well Bella.I suppose the only likeness I could put to it would be the head cheerleader who had to tolerate their little geeky sister but Edward kept her in check. And Emmett.

Emmett was the one I wanted to spend forever with.

At that moment, it'd been several months since my near-death experience. And I was waking up with a start from my nightmare. I breathed hard and ran my hands through my hair and over the circular scar on my wrist—it told a painful story.

Carlisle had once told me that after watching James's video of me and seeing how I'd never once begged James to stop what he was doing or cried out in pain from my wounds, he'd gained great admiration of my strength. I think all of the Cullen's had.

Now all I was remembering was Phoenix and how James had nearly killed me and the Cullens and my own personal fears of what would happen to all of us if Emmett still refused to change me. I wanted to be like him, a vampire, so I could stay with him forever. But he kept refusing, because he wanted me to be human and not live his kind of life—something else that really frustrated me. I didn't care what kind of life I had as long it was with him.

I didn't have time to think about that as Charlie entered the room with two presents. It was my eighteenth birthday today—something else I hated. I disliked being celebrated and I disliked getting presents because people already did enough for me. I didn't need more. But I was always polite about it, regardless.

"Happy birthday," said Charlie.

"I thought we agreed no presents," I said.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count."

I smiled as I took the camera from him. "That's actually great, thanks Dad."

"The camera goes with this one," said Charlie. "It's from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me." I yanked off the wrapping paper to find a beautiful photo album. "It's to put pictures in for from senior year." He sighed. "Senior year," he repeated. "How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't. It's not _that _old," I protested.

"I don't know. Is that a grey hair?" he teased.

I swatted his hand away. "No, no way," I said. I already had bad dreams about aging. I didn't need Charlie reminding me that I was aging and would therefore be physically older than Emmett, who was forever at the age of seventeen. But I checked the mirror just to be sure. There was no grey hair. I glared at Charlie, who just laughed holding his hands out in front of him in surrender and left the room saying, "Happy birthday."

I let out a small laugh myself before getting dressed, grabbing some breakfast and heading out to Forks High. On the radio was yet another report of a missing, probably dead person. The police were saying it was an animal. I was a little worried. The last time "an animal" had attacked, it'd been nomad vampires. But I let it slide as I pulled into the parking lot and found my friends. The Cullen's would have told me if there was another vampire passing through.

"Hey, Rosalie," said Mike. "Today's the big day."

I looked confused until Jessica said, "_Romeo and Juliet _essay due."

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"Wherefore art thou, Rose?" said Mike.

We all laughed and then I pulled out my camera. "Hey, let me take a picture. My mom wants some photos of my senior year."

They all agreed and after they grouped together, I took the photo. Then Lauren's eyes fell across the parking lot. "Oh, good, Cullen's here."

I looked and saw one of the Cullens' cars pull into the lot and then my vampire came out. My friends took that as a cue to leave, knowing I'd be on Cloud Nine since Emmett was here and that there was no point talking to me. He looked perfect, as always, and he was smiling.

"Happy birthday," he said, as he pulled me into his arms.

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

Emmett looked amused. "Rose, your birth's definitely something to celebrate."

"Yeah, but my _aging _isn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your aging?" she said, chuckling. "I think eighteen's a little young to start worrying about that."

"It's one year older than you."

"No it isn't. I'm ninety five years old."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man," I teased. "It's gross. I should be _thoroughly _repulsed."

Emmett just laughed before we kissed. Eventually, we stopped as we both sighed and the warning bell rang.

"We have to go to class," I said.

"Okay," said Emmett. "But wait a second. Someone wants you."

"Rosalie!"

I looked and saw my old childhood friend, seethe Clearwater. "Seth," I said.

Emmett bit his lip and then began to pull away. "I'll leave you to talk."

I turned to Seth, who was smiling and looking as if he'd grown twice in size from the lanky boy I saw at prom. He also looked good with his black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. "Well, look at you. You know anabolic steroids are bad for you," I said, jokingly.

He laughed. "Well, I'm just filling out, Rose. You know it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more down on the Res."

"You should switch schools. You can come hang out with the palefaces."

"I'm all right. I prefer the rez school's exclusivity. This place takes in any old riffraff."

"I see. Then why are you slumming it?" I asked.

"I was just buying a part for the Rabbit. You should really come take a ride when it's done," said Seth.

"Is it fast?"

"Uh…it's decent."

We both laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"Good. Hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad, so he told me." He took something out of his pocket. "I saw this, the other day and thought of you." It was dream catcher made of wood and feathers. "It catches bad dreams."

"It's kind of perfect," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

"See you later."

He hugged me and then we let go. Seth then left the parking lot and I entered the school with my boyfriend.

"So, how come Seth Clearwater gets to give you a gift and I don't?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you," I said.

"Rose, you give me everything just by breathing."

I exhaled and made him smile. "See? Thank you. That's all I want."

"Rosalie!" said Alice.

"Rosie!" said Edward.

The two leapt over a railing and hugged me. I saw Jasper and Bella walk all the way down the stairs throwing me a quick glance -and in Jasper's case a smile- before turning to each other and talking quietly. I never realised before but they do actually act like twins.

"Happy birthday!" Alice sang and my attention was pulled back to her.

"Shh!" I said. "And don't call me Rosie, _please_."

They both laughed and handed me a darkly wrapped gift.

"I thought I said no presents," I said.

"I've already seen you open it and guess what, you _love _it!" said Alice. "You're going to wear it tonight, our place."

"What?" I asked, looking at the three vampires surrounding me.

"We're celebrating your birthday at our place tonight," said Edward. "Alice has already gone and done the whole shebang on this. So, are you coming?" Bella came to his side and she looked me straight in the eye.

Then Alice said, "Come on. Please? It'll be fun." I don't know why I gave in but it was like I just had to.

I sighed. "Alright, you win."

Alice squealed and high-fived Edward.

"Great, we'll see you at seven," said Edward.

I pressed my gift into Emmett's chest as Alice went off with Jasper and Edward took off with Bella. I heard Edward say to Bella "Thank you babe" as they passed us and Emmett just looked amused.

"You can't trust vampires. Trust me," he said, as I sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Here you go the first chapter. I haven't really changed it much from the original copy but hey-ho.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	3. Discussion

**Rosalie Point of View**

During English, we watched _Romeo and Juliet_. I'd always had a small liking of that story, but it wasn't enough that I was crying my brown eyes out like Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric were. When we were sure we wouldn't be overheard, Emmett and I started talking.

"What's the matter with you today? Why don't you want to celebrate?" he whispered.

"I _hate _being celebrated," I whispered back.

"There are worse tragedies in life. Look at Romeo. He killed himself just to be with his true love."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I do envy him one thing, though."

"What? Juliet's practically perfect if you like that obviously beautiful kind of thing."

Emmett looked amused. "Not the girl," he said. "The suicide."

I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's nearly impossible for some people. For humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart. There are so many different options."

I sighed. Sometimes I forgot that he sometimes wanted his mortality back. Sure, a lot of the myths about him kind were just that, myths, but wasn't there more than one way to kill a vampire? "Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because I had to consider it once," he murmured. His eyes closed and I knew what she was thinking of—James, Victoria, and my being close to death. "I didn't know if I'd get to you in time. I had to come up with some kind of plan."

I took his hand in mine and gently rubbed it with my thumb. He still blamed himself for what happened, even though no one blamed him. "Hey, it's fine. I'm okay now. It's all right," I murmured. "It's okay."

He sighed. "I know," he said after a long awkward silence.

"Just out of curiosity, what _was _the plan?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

"That I'd go to Italy and provoke the Volturi."

I was confused. "The what?"

"The Volturi," he repeated.

Before I could question her further, Mr. Berty asked him to repeat the last few lines of the film to see if we'd been paying attention. All eyes of the class were upon us, making me feel uncomfortable, but Emmett remained calm and recited the last few lines perfectly. This seemed to impress the teacher but everyone could tell he was upset about not catching us out as class resumed afterward.

Not daring to talk again, Emmett passed me a note.

_I'll explain about the Volturi to you later tonight at the house before the party, I promise._

I just nodded and accepted it.

Later, Charlie let me go to the Cullens for my birthday and I found myself in Emmett's room dressed in a black fitted suit. I was wearing a green dress with a black jacket that Alice hd given me this morning.

"You look handsome," I said.

"And you look beautiful as always," he said, as he kissed me.

I smiled a little. "Thank you."

"So, who're the Volturi?" I asked.

Emmett sighed and took me to Carlisle's study where a huge painting was hung on the wall. "The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family. They're at least 3,000 years old. I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has."

I frowned as I recognized one of the vampires. "Is that _Carlisle_?"

"Yeah," said Emmett. "He lived with them for a few decades. He described them as very refined for human drinkers. No respect for human life, of course, but a respect for the arts and the sciences at least. And the law. Above all things the law."

I raised an eyebrow. "Vampires have laws?"

"Not very many. And only one that's regularly enforced."

"Let me guess," I sighed. "You're not supposed to reveal yourselves to humans."

"Something like that," said Emmett. "And we don't make spectacles of ourselves and we don't kill conspicuously. Unless of course, we _want_ to die."

I sighed in exasperation and tried to get that image out of my head. "You know, you've _really _got to stop talking about that kind of stuff, Emmett. I can't even _think _about someone hurting you."

"Rose, don't worry. The only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

"That's not true."

"What?" he said. Then he caught on. "Victoria? She'll come for me one day. Alice will see when she decides and we'll be ready."

"I could protect you. If you change me," I pointed out.

Emmett just pulled me into his embrace. "Rosalie, you already _do _protect me. Do you think with all my siblings gifts that we're not protected? You're my only reason to stay alive…if that's what I am." Then he looked serious. "But it's _my_ job to protect _you_."

I sighed. Damn, this boy was a stubborn piece of a work.

"It's my job to protect you from everyone _except_ my sister," she said.

I looked and saw Alice bouncing in saying, "It's time! It's time, it's time, it's time."

Candles were everywhere, there were presents, and the Cullens were all decked out in fine formal clothes. All the men were in suits and Carlisle had his usual scarf around his neck. Esme was wearing a gorgeous royal purple cocktail dress that suited her pale pallor. Alice's dress was covered in sequins and it just seemed to suit her. Bella was, of course, wearing her signature red and black in a dress that looked like a crossover of the dresses she and I wore to prom.

Carlisle was looking at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in," he said.

"As if that were even possible," said Esme, as she hugged me. "Happy birthday, Rosalie."

"Thanks."

There was the snap of a camera. I looked and saw that Alice had my camera. "I found it in your bag. Do you mind?"

I bit back a laugh and shook my head. The little pixie drove me nuts sometimes, but she was the little sister I never had. I could hear Edward teasing Emmett. "Dating an older woman," he said. "Not bad, little brother." Then Emmett sighed in exasperation as I bit back a laugh. I tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"Don't tease him today, please?" I asked.

"Whatever you say shrimp, it's your birthday," said Edward. Emmett looked at me in gratitude as he pulled me into his arms

"Bella you first" Alice says handing Bella a present. She took a deep breath and hands it to me. I take it gently as she talks to me for the first time in ages.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." She says as though talking to me was unpleasant for her. I nod and look at her absurdly beautiful face. I still don't see why she won't talk to me after the Port Angeles 'incident'.

"Thanks." I say opening the present and smiling up at her. She smiles back gently before walking back to Edward and into his arms.

Alice kept taking pictures and I was beginning to enjoy myself. I kept opening presents and thanking the person who'd given it to me. Everything was going fine until I got a paper cut on Esme and Carlisle's present.


	4. Stitches

**Rosalie Point of View**

Everything happened so fast at that point: it was like a blur to my weak human eyes. My blood made Jasper go berserk and nearly attack me. It took Edward and Bella to restrain him with Alice talking to him to try and snap him out of his trance. Bella looked smug as if she knew this was going to happen and I somehow ended up with an even bigger cut on my arm. "Bella! Will you stop playing around and just do it!" Edward shouted at her and she looked taken aback. I guess that Edward hardly ever shouted at her. She looked Jasper in the eye and started muttering at vampire speed but Jasper didn't calm and just kept thrashing about in their arms. "He's rejecting it Edward. What more can I do!" Carlisle took control of the situation before they started a proper fight. He told them all to take Jasper and leave but I could tell Emmett didn't want to, but he obeyed.

"Hey, Jasper!" I said, before they left. "It's all right. I'm not mad. It's okay."

Jasper didn't say anything, but his eyes gave him away as he was led out of the room and Carlisle took me to his office to be stitched up. My jacket was taken and I grimaced at the large blood stain on the dress I was wearing. I knew it wasn't my fault, but still I felt guilty about what happened.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I never wanted this to happen."

"It's not your fault," said Carlisle. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us. It's still difficult for him." he turned his face downwards to my arm and muttered something under his breath about 'stubborn,blonde vampires'.

I sighed. "Carlisle, how do you do it?"

"Years and years of practice," he replied as he looked up finally.

"Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?"

"No. I knew who I wanted to be. I knew I wanted to help people. That's why I saved them all from death. When Emmett was turned the whole house was in uproar. It was just me and Esme and Edward and Bella at that time. When my Bellsie brought Emmett back, Edward refused to speak to her because he thought she was in love with this new man. Of course for Bella it was merely a link to her human life. Of course, as she was Daddy's little girl from the moment she was turned because of the circumstances of her previous life: it was hard to refuse her." He cut off suddenly after he realised he'd almost said too much about his first daughters human life. "My family, it brings me happiness, even if I am condemned regardless."

"Condemned?" I repeated. "Like to Tartarus?"

Carlisle was silent, but his face gave him away.

"Carlisle, you couldn't be condemned. You couldn't. It's impossible."

He smiled. "Thank you, Rosalie. You've always been very gracious about us."

It was then that I caught on to the real reason Emmett wouldn't change me. He thought I'd be losing my soul if I became a part of his lifestyle. "So, that's it, then? That's why he won't change me?"

"Imagine the situation in reverse. Hmm," said Carlisle, as he wrapped up his work. If you believed as Emmett does, could you take away his soul?"

I didn't answer him as I went to put my jacket back on. Alice came back in the room and wordlessly took me to her room to change out of the bloodied dress.

Emmett then entered Alice's room, looking upset. "It's late. Charlie will want you home now. Come on, I'll drive you back."

I followed him out to my truck and we drove in silence. The silence wasn't broken until we arrived at my house. "You can't protect me from everything. Sooner or later; something is going to separate us. It's going to be an accident or an illness or old age, as long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me."

Emmett shook his head. "That's not a solution. It's a _tragedy_."

"You're not going to want me when I look like a grandmother."

He didn't respond at first. He just got out of the car and then quickly opened my door. "Rosalie, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" I looked into his eyes and could see the pain that I caused there.

"Carlisle told me how you feel about your soul," I said, after a brief moment. "I don't believe that. So don't worry about mine."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "You should go inside."

I sighed again as we walked a little ways until I stopped. "It's still my birthday. So, can I ask one thing?"

"Anything," he said.

"Kiss me."

He nodded hesitantly and then cupped my face and kissed me. I inhaled sharply. His touch still sent electric shots through my body- in a good way. When we broke apart, I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," He said so quietly I almost couldn't hear it. "Goodnight, Rose," and with that he turned around to the forest and ran home.

* * *

Here you go. It is a short chapter but I'm working on a 'the marauders read harry potter series' and I want that up as soon as possible.

Also my reasoning behind Carlisle calling Bella 'my Bellsie' is simply she's his first daughter and they have a close bond. If you don't like it :P

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	5. Broken

**Rosalie Point of View**

None of the Cullen's were in school for the rest of the week and Emmett didn't even visit me after. I don't know why but I feel like something's going to happen. That my life is going to change. But from the uneasy feeling in my stomach, I don't think it'll be a very good one.

When Emmett's car was in front of my house and I think my heart stopped beating. This was not good. Why was he here now? Where were his family? I saw him leaning against the front bumper not even looking up at me when my truck groaned to a stop.

"Hey." I say to him trying not to show the panic in my voice. He looks at me with a blank expression and just nods.

"Come take a walk with me" He says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the forest that was close to my home. He carried on walking and dropped my hand when we got to a big tree just outside he perimeter of Charlie's house. I could still see the house from the path. I stood in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest, determined to stare him down.

"What's the matter?" I ask him cautiously. Was this about my birthday party? What had I done? Had I ruined his family?

"We have to leave Forks." he said.

"Why?" I asked, shocked. Relief filled my chest when that was all he said for a long time.

"Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice."

"Okay," I sighed. "I've got to come up with something to say to Charlie." Then I noticed his silence and how upset he looked. A sinking feeling entered the pit of my stomach again. "When you say 'we'…"

"I mean my family and myself."

I inhaled sharply. "Emmett, what happened with Jasper, it was nothing. I—"

"Yeah, you're right. It _was_ nothing," he interrupted. "Nothing but what I always expected to happen and _nothing_ compared to what _could've_ happened. You just don't belong in my world, Rosalie."

"I belong with you."

"No, you don't. And I'm not good for you."

"Don't be stupid. You're the best part of my life!" I argued. My body began to shake. "If this is about my soul, then take it! I don't want it! I want _you_."

He didn't respond, even when I cupped his face. Eventually, he looked at me and feelings of desperation crept into my heart.

"You promised me," I said, my voice cracking. "You promised me…in Phoenix that you would stay."

"As long as it was best for you," he said.

"And what, now it isn't? Emmett, I'm coming with you!"

"Rosalie, please, just stop it!" he closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, the beautiful topaz gaze was cold and empty. "Rosalie, I don't want you to come with us. Neither does everyone else. Edward and Bella want to get back to pre-Rosalie times and Alice and Jasper are tired of being babysitters to you," he said.

My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him, shocked. " You…you don't want me?"

"No."

"Well, then this changes things," I said, trying to ignore how broken I felt. What was this summer when they all said they loved me was it just one huge cruel joke to them? Get the human to fall in love with the vampire? Had they done this before?

"I'm sorry I let this go on so long," he whispered.

"Don't do this," I begged. "Please, don't do this."

"You're not good for me."

My heart was shattering. _I wasn't good enough for him? _Had our entire relationship meant nothing to him? My knees were starting to buckle and I felt weak.

"One more thing, promise me you won't do anything reckless. I'm speaking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Stay safe…for him. And in return, I'll give you my word that you'll never see me again. I won't come back. This will be the last time you'll ever see me. Your life will carry on as though I never existed. Forget that I even existed."

I couldn't tell if he wanted to cry or not, but I knew that tears were stinging _my _eyes and I was fighting them back before they blurred my vision. I couldn't show him how much this hurt. He didn't want me. I couldn't believe it. "Please, don't."

He began stepping back towards the tree line.

"Wait!" I croaked. I reached out for him and he took me into his arms before he kissed me on the forehead once more. After a moment, he broke it off and said, "Good-bye, Rosalie," before he disappeared without looking back.

I didn't even think. I just reacted. "EMMETT!" I shouted as I ran. But HE was nowhere to be found. He was gone. My entire world had crashed down around me. The tears then escaped my eyes as I crumbled to the ground and passed out, trying to mend my shattered heart.

Eventually, I felt something nudging me. I opened my eyes to see that it was really late into the night by the looks of the sky and Seth was kneeling beside me looking worried.

"Seth?" I said.

"Rose," he said, sounding relieved. "Thank heaven you're okay. You've had us all worried sick. Come on, stand up."

He helped me to stand and it was then that I wrapped my arms around him and tried not to cry. Seth just returned the embrace and rubbed circles up and down my back. He didn't say anything, as if he knew what had happened. When we let go, he helped me get home where Charlie and a bunch of other cops were waiting.

"Rose!" he said. He looked worried. I couldn't blame him. I wanted to apologize for that, but at that moment, I felt sick, heartbroken and dead inside.

It was like nothing even mattered.

He was gone and had taken my heart with him.

* * *

Hey I'm thinking of doing some oneshots of New Moon from different Cullen's perspectives. I had some requests for a Bella POV of the party and in the woods during Stitches. If you would like anything else as the story goes on either PM me or leave me a review. I'm just warning you now that I'm feeling really lazy at the moment so it may not be up for a few weeks.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	6. Email

**Rosalie Point of View**

He's gone.

He's not coming back.

I'm not good enough for him.

I'm surprised it took him this long to figure out. He's a vampire. I'm a human. He's perfect. I'm plain.

The rest of the Cullen's obviously weren't even bothered. Jasper never even talked to me so there was no real attachment. Esme had 5 other teenagers who she treated like her children so the loss of me(if you could even call it a loss) wouldn't be too great. Carlisle would be glad that he didn't have to treat me not just at the hospital but in his own home. Alice could dress anybody up. Edward only ever laughed at my human reactions. Bella downright hated me, even after Port Angeles.

At least I didn't have to put up with her glares. But I don't know why she glared at me. Why was she so mean? Emmett would never tell me her story only saying that it was hers to tell me when she wanted it. Then again I don't think even Emmett knew the whole story.

Ugh... It hurts so much to think about them. I've hardly moved. I don't really see the point. I have nothing. The love of my life has left and the family I dreamed of belonging to has not even said goodbye. Was I really worth so little?

And Emmett doesn't want me. But I'll never stop loving him.

Nothing could ever change my love for him.

XXXXXX

OCTOBER

XXXXXX

NOVEMBER

XXXXXX

DECEMBER

XXXXXX

JANUARY

XXXXXX

_Dear Alice and Edward,_

_It's been four months since you guys moved and I've missed you like crazy since then. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, you too, even Bella! But I've missed Emmett even more. Don't tell Emmett this (which I know the chances aren't high because everytime I try to send it to your old emails it just comes back with a failure to send message attached), but it feels like a huge hole's been punched through my chest since he left. Everywhere I go, I remember how it used to be when he and the rest of you were here with me_

_I've been trying to keep myself busy with work, but my whole world just feels so empty without him in it. I listen to my music; and I don't even sleep well anymore, just because he's not there. I feel like a zombie. The absence of him is everywhere I look. When I'm alone, it gets even worse. I've found out that when I have an adrenaline rush, I see his face and hear his voice. It's nuts, but what else can I do to see him again? Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget. It's a nasty catch-22 situation isn't it?_

_I've saved some bikes from the junkyard. But you wouldn't want to know why I was there in the first place. I'm going to try and get them fixed up with a friend of mine. Again, please don't tell him about any of this. No one but you even knows how bad this feels and I'd prefer to keep it that way. I can pretend for Charlie that everything will be okay. And if he knew about the motorbikes, he'd probably skin me alive. I'll try to e-mail again later. _

—_Rose._

I sighed, saved the e-mail, and switched off my computer before heading down to work on the bikes. I couldn't send it, even if it did get through this time. What if Emmett read it and found out? He probably would after his siblings showed it to him. After all hadn't Alice wanted to stop 'babysitting' me and Edward wanted to go back to 'pre-Rosalie' times. I wanted Emmett back, but not because of a guilt trip. And besides, he didn't want me. I pushed that thought aside as I headed outside into the cold and rainy February day.

* * *

There you go my lovelies! I know it's a short chapter but anyone who has/is taken their A-levels then you know teachers are pricks about getting your coursework and homework done on time. Oh well!

Now my friend and I are seemingly having a random fact-a-thon every time we update so here is your random fact of the update:

**It was the accepted practice in Babylon 4,000 years ago that for a month after the wedding, the bride's father would supply his son-in- law with All the mead he could drink. Mead is a honey beer and because their calendar was lunar based, this period was called the honey month we know today as the honeymoon.**

Also I am planning on writing a story about Edward being a mermaid but instead of him being a pussy as most memaid stories tend to make him (no offense to anyone who has writen him like that, I love romanticward as much as anyone) he will be more possessive and dominant. I don't know what time this will actually get done sometime in the near future, most probably after I've finished the Rosalie as Bella series.

I will update this weekend :D

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	7. Rush

**Rosalie Point of View**

I'd told Charlie I was going over to Seth's and he'd liked the idea. But then again I think Charlie would have been okay with me streaking down the middle of the main road as long as I quickly came out of my 'zombie' phase, as he called it. I drove over and met with Seth at his place with the motorcycles under a sheet in the bed of my truck.

"Rose! Where the hell have you been?" He ran to me and picked me up and span me in several circles. "It's really great to see you, buddy. What're you doing here?"

"I, uh, I brought you something." I lifted up the tarps that covered the back of my truck and revealed the two bikes. This made him look amused.

"Wow, scrap metal. You shouldn't have." he said before he winked at me.

"Yeah, I know. I saved them from the junkyard." I bit my lip as I tried to explain what I wanted. "I can't afford to pay a mechanic, but then I remembered I have a good mechanic friend to help me, and then it wouldn't be so bad trying to repair them."

"So, I'm your mechanic friend. Okay. Since when are you into motorcycles?" he asked.

"Since now," I said, trying not to mention the real reason I was into them. He seemed to hesitate, so I added, "Look, I get it if you think it's stupid and reckless."

"Yeah, motorcycles are _completely _stupid and reckless." But then he smiled. "So, when do we start?"

"Uh," I said, caught off-guard. "Right now." Only a teenage boy would agree to doing something this stupid behind their parents' back's.

He chuckled and then reached for them. "Okay, then let's get to work."

I was about to help him, but then he took one out of the truck with his bare hands as easily as he would carry a book. I was stunned. "Wow," I said. "You're stronger than you look. You're sixteen, it shouldn't even be possible."

"Age is just a number. And what are you, forty, now?"

I decided not to dignify that with a response as I got the second bike out and we began working that day.

Charlie seemed happy that I was hanging out with Seth and that I was happier. He could see it was taking my mind off Emmett and encouraged me to see him as something more than a friend. I couldn't respond to that or even try to do it. My heart wouldn't let go of Emmett yet and it probably wouldn't—not ever, not in a million years. When the bikes were finally finished, I picked up Seth to test drive them. He seemed quiet as we drove until I finally asked him what was on his mind.

"If I told you I couldn't have fixed those bikes, what would you have said?" He asked,still not looking up at me.

"If you doubt your work, you don't need to. I know it'll be fine."

"No, I'm not doubting my mad skills," said Seth, smiling. But then his smile faded. "It's just that, maybe if I was smart, I would've dragged out the rebuild a bit."

I sighed. "Listen, if you'd told me you couldn't have fixed those bikes, I would've said, 'that's really too bad. We'll have to find something else to do'." I wasn't lying to him. It was the complete and 100% honest truth. This seemed to please him more and he chuckled. Then I saw some of the other Reservation boys on a cliff wrestling or something. "Is that Sam Uley?" I asked.

"Yeah, him and his cult," said Seth.

When I saw Paul get pushed off the cliff, I couldn't believe my eyes. I pulled over and got out of the car. Seth followed me, laughing. I looked at him and my eyes asked what could possibly be so funny.

"They're not really fighting, Rose," she said. "They're cliff diving. It's as scary as heck, but a total rush."

"A rush?" I repeated, as Quil also jumped.

"Most of us prefer jumping lower down," said Seth. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples. I've never done it, though. I've never liked heights that much and my dad said he'd skin me alive if he ever caught me doing it."

I shook my head. "Do you have some kind of a problem with him or something? You seem to be hacked off at him."

He sighed. "I don't know. Lately, they've been acting like they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids before he joined up with them. Now look at him." He pointed out a boy that took a running leap of the side of the cliff before somersaulting in mid-air. "He hated heights before he started hanging around with Sam."

"Jeez," I said, noticing his muscles, even from this distance. "What the heck happened to him?"

"Like I said, I don't know. He just missed some school and started following Sam around like a lost puppy. The same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look like he's expecting it to happen to me or something. And it's starting to scare me, Rose. It really is."

He seemed upset, so I held him and he returned my embrace.

"You should just avoid him."

"I try. But it's like he's everywhere. All I know is, something's going on and it involves Sam. I just don't know what it is."

I sighed. "Okay, Seth, listen to me. If he keeps bothering you and you need to talk, just call me and I'll listen. Or come get me, Charlie or your dad, okay? You're my best friend. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," he said. Then he smiled. "Come on, slowpoke. We've got bikes to test."

We eventually arrived at our destination, unloaded the bikes and then practiced on how to use the controls. I knew a fair bit, having done my reading when I was bored, but I wasn't sure how much Seth knew. But it turned out, he was more experienced than I was and kept making sure I knew what I was doing. I told him I'd be fine and to go on ahead before I'd catch up with him. He hesitated, but then agreed before taking off.

I was about to slowly release the clutch when I heard Emmett's voice and saw him, like a ghost flickering in a candle light. "_Rose,_" he said. "_Stop_."

I almost sped up before I managed to grab the break. I'd seen him. I'd _heard _him. "I'm sorry, Em," I whispered. "If this is what it takes to bring you back, then so be it." And with that, I sped up and continued driving on the path.

I saw him three more times before I lost control of the bike and crashed. Luckily the bike was fine, but I wasn't sure about myself. Slowly, I picked myself up as I heard a bike approach and saw Seth.

"I leave you for _two minutes_ and look at you!" he muttered. "Rose, you said you knew what you were doing. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No. I'm not. I want to go again," I said stubbornly.

"No, I don't think you should," said Seth. "No more bikes, at least not today, anyway." He blinked and then his eyes widened as he looked at my face. "Oh, man your head."

I raised my hand up and winced as my cut stung. "Ow," I said. "I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

He shook his head at me. "You're a total nut, you know that? It's just blood, Rose. It's no big deal." He took off his shirt and pressed it against my injury before I could protest and he held it there until the bleeding stopped and then wiped the remains of the blood off my skin.

"Thanks," I said. It was then that I noticed how nice he looked in the late afternoon sunlight. How would I describe it?

"What're you staring at?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just…you look sort of beautiful."

He blushed. "Beautiful?" he repeated and I nodded. "Thank you. Just one question."

I nod encouragingly at him.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Then he laughed.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Random Fact:

**Swans are the only bird with penises**

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	8. Tears and Terrors

Rosalie Point of View

Another month passed by slowly and Seth had stopped visiting. Without him or my bike I had no way to help get my 'delusions' of Emmett. I suppose that only left two things to do. One, visit the Cullen house. Or two, go to the meadow. Both were very likely to make me bawl like a baby but I figured the best way to go about it was to do it in order.

As I pulled my truck into the overgrown driveway, I could hardly see the front steps leading up to the porch. Ferns grew high and weeds had took over the once beautiful house. I could feel the weight in my chest becoming heavier and the sobs rising up through my throat. I made my way to the front window and peered into the living room. Huge white sheets covered all the furniture and dust had settled in all the nooks and cranny's. Everything had been left behind, just like me. I sank down and sobbed for hours remembering all the good times and wondering did I really mean so little to them all.

It was still too early in the year for the all of the flowers to be in bloom or the grass to be green. The meadow was brown and near life-less because of the cold weather, but I didn't care in the slightest. It was still our place and no-one could take that away from me.

I just stood there, remembering all the times we'd shared and nearly collapsed with grief. I didn't even get to see him. But I did someone and it was a vampire, but it wasn't a vampire from the family that I was desperately hoping to see.

"Rosalie," he said.

"Laurent," I breathed in surprise.

"I didn't expect to find you here," said Laurent, as he encircled me. "I went to visit the Cullen's house, but the it's empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

"Yeah, you could say that." I wistfully replied.

"Do the Cullen's visit you often then?" he asked.

For a moment, I didn't know what to say to him, but then I saw Emmett's form again next to me. "_Lie,_" He whispered.

"Yeah, they visit a lot," I lied.

"_Lie better,_" Emmett said.

"I'll tell them that you stopped by. But I probably shouldn't tell Em...Emmett. He tends to be pretty protective of me." I stuttered over his name and Laurent' eyebrows rose.

"But he's far away, isn't he? The house doesn't smell as if anyone had been there for months."

_Oh, crap, _I thought. _He knows._

"Why are _you _here?" I demanded. It was better to drop all pretences than try to defend the lie when he knew the truth.

"I came as a favour to Victoria," he said lilting his voice slightly.

"Victoria?" I repeated.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Emmett's mate, given Emmett killed Victoria's. An eye for an eye, a mate for a mate," Laurent explained.

"_Threaten him_," Emmett hissed in my ear.

"Emmett would know who did it and he'd come after you!"

Laurent shook his head. "I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" He sighed. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself. You are so mouthwatering."

"I'm not afraid of you, Laurent," I snarled. "You're a monster. How can you do this? You _helped _me when Victoria and James tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no," he shushed. "Don't be so nervous. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly and painfully. I'm going to do it quick. I promise you will feel nothing. Of course, I shall have to lie to Victoria later on and say you did." I didn't trust him.

I shut my eyes and prepared for the inevitable. "Emmett, I love you," I whispered. But then I heard twigs snap in the forest behind me and Laurent said, "I don't believe it." I opened my eyes and saw a black wolf the size of a horse. It wasn't alone; it had an entire pack with it. They were different shades of brown, but they were still huge and even Laurent seemed frightened as he ran out of the meadow and out of sight.

I stood there, breathing hard, unable to believe what'd just happened. Laurent had tried to kill me and enormous wolves had protected me. What was going on? Then I noticed russet brown wolf standing beside me. I looked into its eyes and was shocked by what I saw in those brown-black depths.

_Oh my gosh, Seth, is that you? _I thought, shocked and horrified. _What's happened to you? What has Sam done to you? _

The wolf just nuzzled the palm of my right hand before snarling and running off with the other wolves. I didn't even think after that, I just ran and headed up to my room when I got home. I had a theory that Seth was a werewolf from the stories he told me before and if I was right, so were Sam and the others. But it might've been them who were attacking the humans.

I couldn't tell Charlie about the wolves because I knew it sounded crazy and I couldn't give away Seth's secret. Vampires and Werewolves in Forks, was this God's idea of irony? Yet was there anything I could do and that made me angry. I could only pray that Laurent hadn't killed any of them.

* * *

Not very long again, but this whole book makes me depressed.

As well people, please review, it started out really well getting between 8-12 reviews in 12 hours and now i'm lucky if I get 5 in 2 days.

Review Review Review please with a cherry on the top

Hannah xx


	9. Visitor

**Rosalie Point of View**

I don't know how long I was up in my room just staring blankly at the wall. I finally decided to get ready for bed and looked at the clock on my desk: 3am, what a joke. Before climbing into my bed I heard a clattering at my window. At first, I was expecting Victoria, but then I forced myself to get a grip. If Victoria was outside my window she wouldn't have knocked. I got out bed slowly, opened the window and saw Seth standing outside.

"Rose!"

"Seth?" I said, relieved. "You scared me. What're you doing?"

"Just back up," he said. "I'm coming up."

I did as he asked and in seconds, he'd climbed up through the window and was in my bedroom, looking perfectly fine. "Hey," he said. "Look, I'm sorry—"

He was cut off as I hugged him tight. "You've nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're all right. I've been worried sick. I thought Laurent might've killed you and the others." He got out of my arms and looked at me in alarm.

"No, I haven't told anyone and nor has anyone said anything to me," I assured him. "I just figured it out today. It's not like I could say anything, even if I wanted to. I don't even know what's going on or what's happened to you. Why are you like this?"

"Look, Rose, believe me, I want to explain, but I _literally _can't," he said. He sighed and his eyes fell onto his dream catcher before he looked at me. "Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't yours to share?"

"You're talking to _me_, Seth. Who am I going to tell?" I pointed out. I couldn't meet his eyes though so he knew I had lied to him when I told him I didn't have any secrets like that.

"Well, then you know what I'm going through. You know what it's like for me." He sat down on my bed. "But worse. You have no idea how tight I'm bound."

I sighed as I sat with him and put my hand in his now short hair. "I hate this. I hate what they've done to you."

He put his hand on my arm and then he frowned suddenly when he saw the scar on my right wrist where James had bitten me and nearly killed me just a couple of months ago. He looked at me; almost in horror before I slipped a hand over it to cover it. He then stood up, sounding almost angry. "I mean the killer part is, you already _know_. Rose, do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push?"

"Yeah, you told me the story about the Cold Ones."

Seth looked disappointed. "I guess I'm not surprised why that's the only thing you remember." He turned away from me and walked to the other end of the room towards my dresser.

"There's got to be something you can do," I said. "Or something I could do to help you, Seth. Please."

"That's sweet of you, it really and truly is, but there's nothing you can do. I'm in this for life."

I sighed. "Maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave, just you and me together."

"You'd do that?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded. "I would do it for you."

He sighed and shook his head. "It's not something I can just run away from, Rose. But I _would _run away with you if, I could." He inhaled sharply as I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I've got to go. They'll start wondering where I am."

"Come here," I whispered. I hugged him tight and he sank into my embrace. "I'll be here if you need me, Seth, I promise."

"Thank you," he whispered. "Please, just try to remember. It would be so much easier if you really knew everything."

Before I could say anything else, he'd disappeared through the window and into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	10. Selfish

**Rosalie Point of View**

Over the next week, the pain returned full force. It seemed like I was alone all of the time. Charlie was after Seth, Seth was after Victoria and the Cullen's were still gone and unlikely to ever return. Could my life get any worse? I told my friends that I was having a bad day and needed some time on my own and they luckily stepped aside for a day or two. Finally, I realized what I had to do to see Emmett again.

I grabbed some things and then drove to the cliffs where I'd seen Sam and the others jumping before. I parked a little way aways and then slowly walked up over to the cliff and saw the churning waters below. Seth had said this was a terrifying rush and that's all I needed and all I wanted— just enough of a rush to see Emmett again. Before I even jumped, I saw him.

"_Don't do this_," Emmett whispered.

"You wanted me to be human," I said. "Watch me."

I shed my jacket as I prepared to jump.

"_Please,_" he begged. "_For your family. __For me._"

"You won't stay with me any other way!"

"_Rose, please_."

I ignored him. I then shut my eyes and felt the rush as I jumped and landed in the water. The next few moments were shocking before I gulped for air at the surface. Before I could react further, a wave came crashing down on me. Suddenly, I felt like I was in a washing machine as I struggled to get up for air. Then suddenly I saw something under the water. _Victoria, _I realized. She'd found me. Oh No, she'd _found _me. I tried to get out of the water, but I couldn't move in the direction I wanted to before I hit a rock and passed out into darkness.

The next thing I knew, I was feeling the cold air on my wet skin. Someone was breathing into my mouth. Air entered my lungs and then I leaned onto my side and coughed up the water in my lungs before I rested on my back. When I opened my eyes, I saw Seth was hovering over me, looking scared.

"Seth?" I whispered.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Come here." He hugged me tight before glaring at me. "You are such a stupid, brainless_,_ and reckless _idiot, _Rosalie Swan! You scared me half to death! What in heaven's name were you _thinking?_"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't trying to scare you. I just wanted to see something. I wasn't really thinking."

"Get her home!" shouted Sam. "I'll go back to Billy's!"

I looked at Seth, confused. "What's going on?"

Seth hesitated and then looked upset. "Billy Black's had a heart attack. Your dad and Harry's with his family."

"Is Billy okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook her head. "He's gone." he sighed and his face was unreadable. "Come on; let's get you in some dry clothes. I'll take you home."

After I got changed, we drove back to my house. The heat was on, but I couldn't stop shivering until Seth put a hand on my shoulder and beckoned for me to sit closer to him, which I did without any hesitation: I didn't want to die of hypothermia. He took my cupped hands into one of his and warmed them up.

"Thanks," I said. "It must be nice never getting cold."

"It's a wolf thing."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. You're just warm. You're like your own sun."

He chuckled, but then looked solemn. "It feels so much better to have you know about what I am, Rose. It doesn't feel so bad now. I don't feel so alone."

"But—?" I prompted.

He sighed. "But, I'm still as scared as ever. You saw Emily. Sam got angry, lost his control for a split second and Emily was standing too close. He'll never be able to take that back. What if I get mad and you pay the price for my anger?" He turned away before I could answer and said, "Sometimes, I feel like I'm going to fade away and disappear."

I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Okay, I want you to listen to me. It's not like you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not going to lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen."

"How?"

"Because everyday, I'll tell you how special you are."

Seth didn't say anything. But he leaned closer to me and we nearly kissed, but then I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder for a moment before turning my gaze to the ground. I was regretful about Seth's feelings, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kiss him if I didn't love him. My heart was Emmett's and no else's.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No problem," said Seth, looking disappointed.

I was about to get out, but then Seth reached over and slammed the car door shut. "Wait. There's a vampire," he said. His face changing from calm to furious in a matter of seconds.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can smell it. I'm getting you out of here."

* * *

See I'm making it up to you by updating more than once.

Cullens back next chapter!

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	11. Surprise

**Rosalie Point of View**

My mind was racing as he switched on the ignition. Had Victoria seen me in the water and followed my scent back here? But then I looked out the window and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Carlisle's car. "That's Carlisle's car," I said. "They're here." I got out and headed for the door before Seth stopped me.

"Rose, it's a trick! Stop! You've got to come with me!"

"The Cullen's won't hurt me Seth," I insisted, as I yanked my hand from him.

Seth sighed in anger and glared at me. "Look, if a Cullen is back, this is _their _territory. The treaty says we can only defend on our lands. I can't protect you here."

"You don't have to."

"You're about to cross a line here, Rosalie."

"Then don't draw one," I said, sharply.

Without looking back, I went in and shut the door. Charlie was still out and the house was dark. I fumbled for the light switch. When I finally switched the lights on, I saw Alice standing behind me looking terrified.

"Alice?" I said, shocked.

"Rosie!"

I hugged her tight for several moments before I let her go. I'd missed the pixie-vampire so much. She'd been like a sister to me—the one I never had. When I let go, she was looking at me in shock, her black eyes wide, and I was looking at her the same way. "I'm sorry; it's just that…I can't believe you're here! Is—"

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" she interrupted.

"What?"

"I had a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. What in heaven's name would you try to kill yourself?" she demanded. "What about Charlie and what about—"

"I didn't try to kill myself," I interrupted. She looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was after everything that had happened recently. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried not to sound like an enormous idiot. "I was cliff jumping. Recreationally. It was fun."

Alice looked like she was about to explode with shock and frustration before I pulled her on to the couch and grabbed myself bottle of water. I explained to Alice what I'd been doing since she and the others had moved and why I'd jumped, and when I finished, she said, "I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy."

"Does…did you tell _him?_" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "No. He only calls in once every few months. He said he wanted to be alone. None of us have even seen him since we left Forks."

I couldn't understand why Emmett would leave his family. He'd once told me they were all he had besides me. But that had been a long long time ago. It was before he left. Perhaps things had changed since then.

Alice leaned in to sniff my shoulder and I stiffened. "Don't be stupid." Her nose wrinkled. "Rose, what is that awful wet-dog smell?"

"Oh," I said, trying to figure out what to say. "That would probably be me or more like it's Seth."

"Seth who?" she asked, looking confused.

I hesitated. I'd forgotten neither she nor Edward had ever gotten my e-mails either because they hadn't gone through or I had never sent them off. "Seth Clearwater. He's kind of a werewolf."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Rose! Werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself," said Seth from behind us.

Alice and I turned to see him standing there, looking concerned.

"I had to see that you were safe," said Seth.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here," I said.

"Guess I don't care after all."

"Well, I won't hurt her," said Alice.

"Of course, you're just a harmless Cullen," said Seth, sarcastically. "I'm talking about the other bloodsucker that tried to kill Rose because of you."

"Victoria?" said Alice, turning back to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, Victoria's been around and so has Laurent. Laurent was killed a couple of days ago, but Victoria escaped."

"I didn't see her, Laurent or you getting pulled out of the water." She glared at Seth. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

Seth looked angry and I came between them before a fight would start. "Hey, hey, I'll have none of that. Both of you, stop it," I said.

"I'll give you a moment," said Alice.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. You're going to come back, right?" I asked.

"As soon as you put the dog out," said Alice, before leaving the house. I sighed and then looked at Seth, who seemed upset.

"Is _he _here? Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying in Forks?" Seth demanded.

"No," I said, as I went into the kitchen. "It's just Alice. And she can stay as long as she likes: it's n open invitation. And no, I don't think anyone else is coming back, at least, not that I know of. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"No. That's it."

"Well, if that's all, then you'd better run back to Sam." I couldn't keep the resentment out of my voice.

Seth sighed. "I've done it again, haven't I? I keep breaking my promise."

"Seth," I said, sighing again. "We don't have to do this to each other."

"Yes, we do," said Seth, as he caressed my face. "Rose," he whispered, before saying something in another language I didn't speak. He kept leaning in closer to me and then the phone rang. He answered it. "Swan Residence…he's not here right now, he's arranging a funeral."

"Who was that?" I asked; when he hung up. "What?"

"Always in the way," he muttered.

"Who was that?"

"Rose, step back."

"Seth, who _was _that?" I demanded, growing angry. Who had he hung up on in my house!

"Rose, it's Emmett!" said Alice, as she burst into the kitchen. She looked terrified. "He thinks you're dead. Bella told him why I came here."

I was filled with anger and was horrified as I glared at Seth. Now I knew who'd called and I knew why. I couldn't believe what Seth had just done, he knew how much Emmett meant to me. "Why would you…why didn't you let me speak to him?" I yelled.

"He didn't ask for you!" Seth yelled.

"I don't care!" I was about to doing something rash, when Alice stopped me. "Rose! Rose, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too. Come on."

I grabbed my jacket and passport from my room, left Charlie a note explaining what I could before I followed Alice to the car and tried to ignore Seth's protests. "He left you, Rose! He didn't want you anymore, remember?"

"I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt!"

"What about your dad?"

"I'm eighteen. I'm legally free to go and I left him a note," I said, as I slid into the car and slammed my door shut.

Seth looked desperate as he reached across the seats from Alice's window and took my hand. "Please, Rose. Just stay here, for Charlie…or for me."

"I have to go," I said, pulling my hand away. "He needs me. The Cullens need me to bring him back to them."

"And, what about the rest of us: your family and friends, Rose? _We _need you too! I'm begging you," he whispered. "Please."

"I'm sorry. Goodbye, Seth."

I felt a little pain when I saw how broken he looked on the side of the road, but I forced myself to ignore it as Alice drove off and we went to Volterra. Emmett may not have wanted me anymore, but I sure as hell was not going to let him die.

Not because of me.

* * *

I would of had this up on last week but it wouldn't let me add any chapters :(

On the plus side though the Cullens are back.

I should be updating tomorrow night

Pretty please with cherries on top...

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	12. Flight

**Rosalie Point of View**

The flight to Italy seemed to take forever with Alice's eyes screwed shut trying to get some clue about her brother's actions through her visions. As soon as we touched down, Alice commandeered a car from the airport parking lot and we drove as fast as we could. I could barely breathe and I couldn't sleep because I was worried sick and scared out of my mind for Emmett. I was surprised I hadn't passed beyond hyperventilation at that point. Emmett, what have you done? I couldn't believe he was going to kill herself for _me _of all people. I couldn't let that happen. _Please don't let it be too late._ Suddenly, Alice gasped as another vision hit her.

"What is it? What do you see?" I asked.

"They refused him."

"So? What does that mean for us? What's he going to do?"

"It was a rough hour and he almost decided to go... hunting," she said in a near whisper. I immediately knew what she was talking about and flinched at the thought of someone dying because of this. "But he's decided he's going to make a scene, reveal himself to the humans."

"No! When?" I demanded.

"He's going to wait until noon, when the sun's at its highest."

My mind was reeling. _Emmett, why are you doing this to yourself? I'm honestly not worth all of this trouble and drama. _Alice kept honking on the car horn to try and clear a path for the flashy Porsche and many of the pedestrians were flipping us off and shouting in Italian even though they couldn't see through the tinted windows. When she finally was able to park in a small alley way, I quickly got out of the car and looked at Alice when she didn't come with me.

"Alice!"

"Rose, you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go, my skin will sparkle and he'll see me coming. He'll feel trapped and rush into it."

"Where do I find him?"

"He'll be under the clock tower. Go!"

I nodded, slammed the door shut and ran as fast as I could as I tried to find the clock tower. I had less than five minutes until the bells chimed. I kept looking frantically for any sign of Emmett until I finally spotted him in a little shaded alleyway to the right hand side of the tower as it tolled noon and he slowly edged into the sun.

_Emmett, no! _I didn't even think about it. I just ran through the fountain and across the courtyard. "Don't!" I shouted at my one and only love.

* * *

Just a small filler chapter to finally get some action in there.

Also please go and read the summary for my new story Bad Intentions. It's a criminal minds and twilight crossover and the first couple of chapters are a work in progress. Please PM me or review the summary chapter if you have any questions or ideas that could be used it would be greatly appreciated.

I also need someone who could be my American geography person and give me names of towns and stuff because I would like to have something that isn't completely made up in my story for once :) I just need one town/city a week or even every other week through a email as I have never been to America outside of NYC when I visited once.

BIG THANKS to cullensbabymama7 for all her amazing support and becoming my 'review groupie' =D

Review Review Review Please with cherries on the top.

Hannah xx


	13. Volterra

**Rosalie Point of View**

I tried to push him out of the sunlight and into the shadows of the arch way but he was so damn big. My arms were wrapped around his waist and he had his hands in my long hair and his eyes were shut as tightly as he could.

"You need to move," I said, urgently. "Open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive. Please open your eyes."

He finally opened his beautiful eyes which were a deadly pitch black showing he was thirsty. It looked like he hadn't hunted for weeks.

"You need to move," I whispered.

"Rose," he whispered back.

I pushed him inside and luckily he moved and shut the door behind us. I kept my hand on his cheek and ran my fingers through his brown curls. I was breathing hard, my body was shaking, tears were pouring down my cheeks and my heart was pounding as I realized how close I'd come to losing him yet again. I'd never been so scared in my entire life: not even in the Ballet studio. Emmett also seemed shocked and happy that I was there.

"Rose," he said again.

"Emmett," I said.

"You're here."

"I'm here." I repeated.

"You're alive," he said, sounding overjoyed and on the verge of tears.

"Yes," I said. His eyes never left my face as I went on. "I needed to make you see me once. You had to know that I was alive, that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything." I swallowed painfully and my voice was shaking. Now came the part that I dreaded. "I can let you go now."

He looked at me in shock. "I never acted out of guilt, Rose. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"What?" I said, shocked. "But you said—"

"I lied, I had to lie." He looked heartbroken and looked as though he could cry if it was possible when he said, "But you believed me so easily. How could you believe the lie?"

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard and tried to come up with an answer. How could I _not _have believed him? He'd never given me any reason not to. I loved him, but when it came down to what we were, why would he love me? "Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me," I said. "I mean, I'm nothing. I'm human. I'm nothing."

He stroked my cheek tenderly to wipe away my tears and his black eyes were full of love. He shook his head. His voice seemed to crack a little, as he said, "Rose, you're my whole world. You're _everything._"

Without any more hesitation, I put my arms around his muscular neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed each other for the first time in months. Suddenly I felt happier than I had in such a long time. I had my Emmett back. He loved me and I loved him. The hole in my chest was now fully healed. I never wanted to let go of him and I never was going to let him go again now I had found him again. But then he broke off the kiss. I turned my head seconds after him to see what he was looking at, and saw two vampires with crimson eyes, dressed in formal clothing approach us. I immediately knew them from the painting. _The Volturi, _my mind whispered. _They've come for us._

Emmett kept a protective arm around me and looked them frostily. "I won't be needing your services anymore, gentleman."

"Aro wants to speak with you again," said Felix.

"No rules were broken," Emmett insisted.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more _appropriate_ venue," said Demetri, the smaller of the two.

"Fine," said Emmett, glaring at them. He didn't take his eyes off them as he said, "Rose; why don't you go out and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The girl comes with us," said Felix.

"No, you can go to hell," he snarled.

Just then, the door broke and Alice came in. "Come on, guys," she said. "It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

"We wouldn't," Demetri agreed.

"Enough," said a scary-looking blond girl. She was smaller than Alice height wise and her face childlike face was set into a scowl.

"Jane," said Emmett, disgustedly but I could tell he was resigned to follow them.

"Aro sent me to find out what's taking so long."

She turned around and started walking. We all followed her—though Emmett and I did unwillingly. We went down several floors until we came into a throne room with the leading members of the Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius.

I recognized them from Emmett's story and the picture back at the Cullen house. Unlike the Cullen's, these vampires didn't make me feel comfortable. They were all red-eyed and looked like murdering psychopaths. Which I supposed they were. I wasn't afraid for myself though, but rather for Emmett and Alice. If the Volturi killed them, then I'd more than willingly die too.

Aro approached us, sounding excited. "What a happy surprise! Rosalie is alive after all. Isn't that _wonderful? _I love a happy ending!"

He took Emmett's hand in his, making him inhale sharply but Emmett didn't pull back. I would've torn him apart with my bare hands at that moment for making him uncomfortable like that if Alice hadn't had such a firm grip on my arm.

"They are so rare happy endings these years," said Aro, before saying something in Italian. I realized he was calling me Emmett's singer. His red eyes kept shifting from Emmett to me. "Her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty," said Emmett.

"Yes, I can see that," said Aro, chuckling.

"Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch," he explained to me. He glared at Aro. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

Aro smirked and his red eyes shifted from him to me again. "You are quite a soul reader yourself with her obviously. Kind of like Edward's gift. Though, he can't read Rose's thoughts. Fascinating," He let go of Emmett's hand and stepped back. "I would love to see if you're an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honour Rosalie?"

I hesitated, but then I gave him my hand. I didn't know what I'd be feeling when he touched me, but nothing happened and it didn't seem to please Aro when he failed to see my thoughts. "Interesting," he said. "I see nothing. I wonder if…let us see if he is immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane?"

Before I could react, Emmett let out a snarl and then Jane said, "Pain."

Within moments, Emmett looked to be in intense pain and I could see it was taking all he had not to scream. By some miracle, I yanked myself free of Alice's grip and then ran over to Emmett's side, just like she'd done with me with James. "Emmett! Emmett, look at me. Focus on me, Emmett," I said. "Listen to me. I'm right here. Just hang on to me. It's going to be okay." He didn't say anything, but he put a tight grip on me before he curled into a ball. I held him in my small arms comforting him. It was too much. It was killing me to see him in so much pain like this. "Stop it! Stop! Let him go! Please, just stop hurting him!"

"Jane?" said Aro.

Jane turned her head and Emmett's tight grip on me eased. The pain Emmett was feeling was gone. He looked at me with gratitude and relief. He was still shaking a little as he hugged me tight. "Oh, god, Rose," he whispered.

"I'm here, Emmett," I murmured, grateful he was okay. "It's alright. It's going to be okay. I won't let them take you, I promise."

Then Aro turned to Jane said, "Go ahead, my dear."

"This may hurt just a little," said Jane.

I shut my eyes as Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around me. I was expecting intense pain, but just like with Aro's touch-telepathy, nothing happened. Jane looked furious with me, but Aro was actually laughing excitedly. "Remarkable! She confounds us all! So, what do we do with you all now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro," said Marcus in a bored and drawling voice.

"She knows too much. She's a liability," said Caius.

"Hmm, that's true," said Aro, as I glared at him. "Felix?"

Suddenly, the other Volturi guard members tried to kill me, but Alice and Emmett defended me. I fought against them, but my human strength against their vampire powers did next to no good. I couldn't do anything useful. Then they had Emmett by the throat and were about to kill him until I shouted, "No! Please! No! Stop it! Kill me!" I shouted. "Not him. Please. Not him. Kill me instead."

Aro held up his hands and everyone froze and then he looked at me in curiosity. "How extraordinary," he said. "You would sacrifice yourself for one of our kind, a vampire? A soulless monster?" he added as he looked at Emmett, who struggled against her captor.

"Just get away from her!" Emmett snarled, through Felix's choke hold.

"He's _not_ a soulless monster, _you_ are," I said, angrily. "You don't know a thing about his soul. It's beautiful. It's pure. It's because he's not like you! And I would die a billion times over for him and the rest of the Cullen's."

Aro spoke in Italian again before saying, "This is sadness. If only it were your intention to give her immortality."

"He may not do it, but that doesn't mean someone else won't do it," I said. "Please, I'll become one of you by another's hand if you'll just let us go and stop hurting them."

"She's telling the truth," said Alice. "Rosalie will be changed and become one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

Aro paused for a moment and then he took Alice's hand in his. "Mesmerizing," he murmured. "To see as you have seen before it has happened." He turned to me and touched my face. I forced myself not to flinch under the feel of his cold hand. "Your gifts will make an intriguing immortal, Rosalie Swan." He then stepped back and turned around, allowing me to breathe easier now I had my personal space back. "Go now. Make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this," said Marcus, as Emmett took me into his arms. "Heidi will arrive at any moment. Thank you for your visit."

"We'll return the favour," said Caius. "I would advise that you follow through on your promises soon. We do not offer second chances."

"Good-bye, my young friends," said Aro.

* * *

I love the Cullen's but I don't like the Volturi one little schmeckle. I almost hate the Volturi as much as I want to take a hunting rifle to all the dumbass wolves' face. =D

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	14. Forgiveness

**Rosalie Point of View**

I bit back a sigh of relief as Emmett helped me to stand and kept an arm around me as we left the Volturi headquarters and got on a plane back to Seattle. I hadn't slept once since leaving Forks and I was beginning to feel like the dead. I ignored this feeling though and continued talking with Emmett and holding his hand throughout the flight. Emmett also seemed to be clinging to me as he hadn't let go of me and I kept my head on his shoulder throughout the flight.

"Rose?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're exhausted. Get some sleep."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "If I fall asleep, I might wake up and find this just dream. I don't want it to be."

"Rose…" he murmured, as he wrapped an arm around me. "I swear, I'll be here when you wake up."

I sighed as I pressed my head against his. I didn't fall asleep and forced myself to stay awake with some of the coffee the flight attendant had offered me: even though I had a low tolerance for it.

Emmett seemed perfectly content to hold me in his arms, his fingers tracing my face again and again. I touched his face, too. I couldn't stop myself, though I was afraid it would hurt me later on, when I was alone again. He continued to kiss my hair, my forehead, my wrists… but never my lips, and that was good. After all, how many ways can one heart be mangled and still be expected to keep beating? I'd lived through a lot that should have finished me in the last few days, but it didn't make me feel strong. Instead, I felt horribly fragile, like one word could shatter me. I knew I was on the verge of breaking down and my lack of sleep certainly wasn't doing me an favours.

Emmett didn't speak. Period. Maybe he was hoping I would sleep. Maybe he had nothing to say.

I won the fight against my heavy lids. I was awake when we reached the airport in Seattle, and I even watched the sun beginning to rise over Seattle's cloud cover before Emmett slid the window shut. I was proud of myself. I hadn't missed one minute of his company. I had managed to beat the impossible odds yet again.

Neither Alice nor Emmett was surprised by the reception that waited for us at Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me off guard. Jasper was the first one I saw— though he didn't seem to see me at all. His eyes were only for Alice . She went quickly to his side after darting through all the other arrivals; they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each other's eyes, yet, somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away.

Carlisle and Esme waited in a quiet corner far from the line for the metal detectors, in the shadow of a wide pillar. Esme reached for me, hugging me fiercely, yet awkwardly, because Emmett kept his arms around me, too.

"Thank you so much," she said in my ear.

Then she threw her arms around Emmett, and she looked like she would be crying if that were possible.

"You will _never _put me through that again," she nearly growled.

Emmett grinned, repentant. "Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Rose," Carlisle said fervently. "We owe you."

"Hardly," I mumbled. The sleepless night was suddenly overpowering. My head felt disconnected from my body.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme scolded Emmett. "Let's get her home."

Not sure if home was what I wanted at this point, I stumbled, half-blind, through the airport, Emmett dragging me on one side and Esme on the other. Carlisle calmly walked ahead of us but I could see him shooting little glances at Emmett from the corner of his eye as if to reassure himself that he was still here. I didn't know if Alice and Jasper were behind us or not, and I was too exhausted to look.

I think I was mostly asleep, though I was still walking, when we reached their cars. The surprise of seeing Edward and Bella leaning against the black sedan under the dim lights of the parking garage revived me some. Edward was cradling her face between his hands and murmuring quietly. I could plainly see the guilt printed across her face and it made me feel guilty in return. I knew how much Bella cared for her brother, the night in Port Angeles proved that, and though he wasn't hers biologically but she loved him fiercely anyway. Emmett stiffened beside me.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful. She refused to talk to any of us when she found out."

"She should feel guilty," Emmett said, making no attempt to keep his voice down. Everyone saw Bella bow her head down and it looked like tears would be falling down her face had they been able to.

"It's not her fault," I said, my words garbled with exhaustion.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

Emmett glowered at the absurdly lovely blond vampire waiting for us.

"Please, Emmett," I said. I didn't want to ride with Bella any more than he seemed to, but I'd caused more than enough discord in his family.

He sighed, and towed me toward the car.

Edward and Bella got in the front seat without speaking, while Emmett pulled me in the back again. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fight my eyelids anymore, and I laid my head against his chest in defeat, letting them close. I felt the car purr to life.

"Emmett," Bella began softly.

"I know." Emmett's brusque tone was not generous.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked even more quietly than before.

My eyelids fluttered open in shock. It was the first time she'd ever spoken directly to me when other people were around us.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked, hesitant.

"I'm so very sorry, Rose. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

The words were awkward, stilted because of her embarrassment, but they seemed sincere. Or at least as sincere as she was willing to ever be. I had never seen her so shy and insecure not even on _that_ night.

"Of course, Bella," I mumbled, grasping at any chance to make her hate me a little less. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

The words came out like mush. "It doesn't count until she's conscious, Bells," Edward chuckled.

"I'm conscious," I said; it just sounded like a garbled sigh.

"Let her sleep," Emmett insisted, but his voice was a little warmer.

It was quiet then, except for the gentle thrum of the engine.

* * *

Hey guys sorry this is so late. I was on holiday for two weeks and thats the only excuse I'm gonna give otherwise I'll sound all whiny and shit :P

If you haven't already go check out my newest story called Bad Intentions. It will be updated soon and it is my first go at doing a story entirely on my own

Let's try and break the 70 barrier guys if you do I swear down on my ipod called Polly another chapter will be out before Wednesday

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	15. Reunited

**Hey guys new update.**

**Please read my little rant at the bottom and PAY ATTENTION TO IT!**

* * *

**Rosalie Point of View**

I must have fallen asleep, because it only seemed like seconds later when the door opened and Emmett was carrying me from the car. My eyes wouldn't open: no matter how hard I tried. At first I thought we were still in the airport parking garage.

And then I heard Charlie.

"Rose!" he shouted from some distance.

"Charlie," I mumbled, trying to shake off the stupor.

"Shh," Emmett whispered. "It's okay, I've got you; you're home and safe. Just sleep." Then I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, instead of being alone as I had for the past four months, I saw Emmett. He was still sitting beside me with his hand in mine and he looked a little concerned.

"It's okay. You can sleep," he murmured. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

I squeezed his hand and tried to control my breathing. "You're here," I said. I was happy again, but my mind was still trying to accept the fact that he was back and wasn't going to leave me again. I knew things were going to be okay, but I couldn't stop wondering about some things.

"It was so easy for you to leave," I said, without thinking. I mentally bitch-slapped myself for saying it out loud.

He didn't look offended, he just shook his head. "Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in a hundred years" I could see he meant it. "And I swear I will _never_ fail you again." He pressed his hand against my face. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," I said. "It's okay."

Emmett's head jerked up. "Charlie's coming to check on you."

He quickly hid as Charlie came in and I pretended to be asleep until the door shut again. Then Emmett knelt beside the bed. "I'm not technically breaking his rules. He said I couldn't take a step inside the of door, but I used the window." He shut his eyes. "He's not going to forgive me easily."

"I know."

"Can you?" he asked. "I hope you can. Because I honestly don't know how I could live without you."

"Hey, hey, hey, what is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I found the e-mails you wrote to Alice and Edward. If I had known how bad things were…I'm so, so sorry, Rose. I never should've left you."

My heart went out to him. "Come here," I murmured. I kissed him again before pulled him onto the bed and I curled up beside him with my head on his chest and our arms around each other as he stroked my hair. I knew he'd been miserable as well since our parting and now I was going to change that. "Emmett, listen to me. I love you more than anything and _nothing _will make me stop loving you. There's _nothing_ to forgive. And when I'm changed, you can't get rid me."

"We don't have to worry about that yet." He says. I look up at him confused as he explained.

"Well, we have plenty of time to think it through. Time means something very different to them than it does to you, or even me. They count years the way you count days. I wouldn't be surprised if you were thirty before you crossed their minds again," he added lightly.

Horror washed through me.

Thirty.

So his promises meant nothing, in the end. If I were going to turn thirty someday, then he couldn't be planning on staying long. The harsh pain of this knowledge made me realize that I'd already begun to hope, without giving myself permission to do so.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said, anxious as he watched the tears dew up again on the rims of my eyes. "I won't let them hurt you."

"While you're here." Not that I cared what happened to me when he left. Not really.

He took my face between his two stone hands, holding it tightly while his midnight eyes glared into mine with the gravitational force of a black hole. "I will never leave you again. If you believe nothing else I ever tell you it doesn't matter as long as you believe me when I say I can't leave you, Rosalie Swan."

"But you said _thirty _," I whispered. The tears leaked over the edge. "What? You're going to stay, but let me get all old anyway? Right."

His eyes softened slightly, while his mouth went hard. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. What other choice do I have? I cannot be without you, but I will not destroy your soul."

"Is this really…" I tried to keep my voice even, but this question was too hard. I remembered his face when Aro had almost begged him to consider making me immortal. The sick look there. Was this fixation with keeping me human really about my soul, or was it because he wasn't sure that he wanted me around that long?

"Yes?" he asked, waiting for my question.

I asked a different one. Almost—but not quite—as hard.

"But what about when I get so old that people think I'm your mother? Your _grandmother _?" My voice was thick with revulsion—I could see Gran's face again in the dream mirror.

His whole face was soft now. He brushed the tears from my cheek with his lips. "That doesn't mean anything to me," he breathed against my skin. "You will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. Of course…" He hesitated, flinching slightly. "If you outgrew _me _—if you wanted something more—I would understand that, Rose. I promise I wouldn't stand in your way if you wanted to leave me."

His eyes were liquid onyx and utterly sincere. He spoke as if he'd put endless amounts of thought into this asinine plan.

"You do realize that I'll die eventually, right?" I demanded.

He'd thought about this part, too. "I'll follow after as soon as I can."

"That is seriously…"I looked for the right word. "Sick."

"Rose, it's the only right way left—"

"Let's just back up for a minute," I said; feeling angry made it so much easier to be clear, decisive.

"You do remember the Volturi, right? I can't stay human forever. They'll kill me. Even if they don't think of me till I'm _thirty" _—I hissed the word—"do you really think they'll forget?"

"No," he answered slowly, shaking his head. "They won't forget. But…"

"But?"

He grinned while I stared at him warily. Maybe I wasn't the only crazy one. Then again, there was no maybe about it.

"I have a few plans."

"And these plans," I said, my voice getting more acidic with each word. "These plans all centre around me staying _human _."

My attitude hardened his expression. "Naturally." His tone was brusque, his divine face arrogant.

We glowered at each other for a long minute.

Then I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, I pushed his arms away so that I could sit up.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, and it made my heart flutter to see that this idea hurt him, though he tried not to show it.

"No," I told him. "_I'm _leaving."

He watched me suspiciously as I climbed out of the bed and fumbled around in the dark room, looking for my shoes.

"May I ask where you are going.'" he asked.

"I'm going to your house," I told him, still feeling around blindly.

He got up and came to my side. "Here are your shoes. How did you plan to _get _there?"

"My truck."

"That will probably wake Charlie," he offered as a deterrent.

I sighed. "I know. But honestly, I'll be grounded for weeks as it is. How much more trouble can I really get in?"

"None. He'll blame me, not you."

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Stay here," he suggested, but his expression wasn't hopeful. He just knew me too well.

"No dice. But you go ahead and make yourself at home," I encouraged, surprised at how natural my teasing sounded, and headed for the door.

He was there before me, blocking my way.

I frowned, and turned for the window. It wasn't really that far to the ground, and it was mostly grass beneath…

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll give you a ride."

I shrugged. "Either way. But you probably _should _be there, too."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're extraordinarily opinionated, and I'm know you'll want a chance to air your views."

"My views on which subject?" He asked through his teeth.

"This isn't just about you anymore. You're not the centre of the universe, you know." My own personal universe was, of course, a completely different story. "If you're going to bring the Volturi down on us over something as stupid as leaving me human, then your family ought to have a say."

"A say in what?" he asked, each word distinct.

"My mortality. I'm putting it to a vote."

* * *

**I am so pissed at all of you!**

**I checked my story stats and do you know how many visitors I got for my latest 2 updates on this and Bad Intentions ?**

**456!**

**So why people, when I went to check the reviews there were only 3! And 2 of them were by the same person!**

**Please people review I don't really know why you can't even leave one word. I know it's exam time globally but please please please just one word. That's all I'm asking for.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Hannah xx**


	16. Vote

**Rosalie Point of View**

He led me through the open front door into the dark house and flipped the lights on. The room was just as I'd remembered it—the piano and the white couches and the pale, massive staircase. No dust, no white sheets.

Emmett called out the names with no more volume than anyone would use in a regular conversation. "Carlisle? Esme? Bella? Edward? Jasper? Alice?" They would hear.

Carlisle was suddenly standing beside me, as if he'd been there all along. "Welcome back, Rose." He smiled. "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

I nodded at him: slightly embarrassed. "I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important."

I couldn't help glancing up at Emmett's face as I spoke. His expression was hard and angry, but you could tell he was resigned. When I looked back at Carlisle, he was looking at Emmett, too.

"Of course," Carlisle said slowly, measuring Emmett's expression. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Carlisle led the way through the bright living room, around the corner to the dining room, turning on lights as he went. The walls were white, the ceilings high, like the living room. In the centre of the room, under the low-hanging chandelier, was a large, polished oval table surrounded by eight chairs. Carlisle held out a chair for me at the head.

I'd never seen the Cullen's use the dining room table before—it was just a prop. They didn't eat in the house. I could just imagine Esme's disgust at having a deer on the table with everyone sitting around taking a bite.

As soon as I turned to sit in the chair, I saw that we were not alone. Esme had followed Emmett, and behind her the rest of the family filed in.

Carlisle sat down on my right, and Emmett on my left. Everyone else took their seats in silence. Alice was grinning at me, already in on the plot. Edward and Jasper looked curious, and Bella smiled at me tentatively. My answering smile was just as timid. That was going to take some getting used to.

Carlisle nodded toward me. "The floor is yours."

I swallowed. Their gazing eyes made me nervous. Emmett took my hand under the table. I peeked at him, but he was watching the others, his face suddenly fierce.

"Well," I paused. "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice assured me.

I threw her a meaningful look. "And on the way?"

"That, too," she nodded.

"Good," I sighed with relief. "Then we're all on the same page."

They waited patiently while I tried to order my thoughts.

"So, I have a problem," I began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing—something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." I looked at each one of their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. Emmett's mouth was turned down into a grimace. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but I held up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Emmett thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then… I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have _them _coming _here _." My forehead creased as I considered that.

There was the faint rumble of a growl in Emmett's chest. I ignored him.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

I half-smiled on the last word, and gestured toward Carlisle to begin.

"Just a minute," Emmett interrupted.

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me, squeezing my hand.

"I have something to add before we vote."

I sighed. Of course he did.

"About the danger Rose is referring to," he continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious."

His expression became more animated. He put his free hand on the shining table and leaned forward.

"You see," he explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He grinned.

"Which was?"Alice prodded. I was sure my expression was just as sceptical as hers.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem for them. Do you remember Demetri?" He glanced down at me.

I shuddered. He took that as a yes.

"He finds people—that's his talent, why they keep him."

Edward jumped in "His power. He's a tracker—a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the… flavor? I don't know how to describe it… the tenor… of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments, well…" Edward shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," I said flatly.

Emmett was smug as he said, "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," he said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

He and Edward exchanged a glance and a smirk.

This made no sense. "But they can find you," I reminded him.

"And I can take care of myself."

Edward laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending a fist.

"Excellent plan, my brother," he said with enthusiasm.

Emmett stretched out his arm to smack Edward's fist with his own.

"No," Bella hissed.

"Absolutely not," I agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

Esme just glared at Emmett.

I straightened up in my chair, focusing. This was _my _meeting.

"All right, then. Emmett has offered an alternative for you to consider," I said coolly. "Let's vote."

I looked toward Emmett this time; it would be better to _get _his opinion out of the way. "Do you want me to join your family?"

His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human."

I nodded once, keeping my face businesslike, and then moved on.

"Alice?"

"Yes. I already consider you my sister."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," he said, voice grave. I was a little surprised—I hadn't been at all sure of his vote—but I suppressed my reaction and moved on.

"Bella?"

She hesitated, biting down on her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."

I kept my face blank and turned my head slightly to move on, but she held up both her hands, palms forward.

"Let me explain," she pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. Not now. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

I nodded slowly, and then turned to Edward.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

I was still grimacing at that when I looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Rose. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," I murmured as I turned toward Carlisle .

I was suddenly nervous, wishing I had asked for his vote first. I was sure that this was the vote that mattered most, the vote that counted more than any majority.

Carlisle wasn't looking at me.

"Emmett," he said.

"No," Emmett growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Emmett dropped my hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote."Carlisle sighed.

I was still staring after Emmett. "Thanks," I mumbled.

An ear splitting crash echoed from the other room.

I flinched, and spoke quickly. "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too." My voice was jagged with emotion by the end.

Esme was at my side in a flash, her cold arms around me.

"Dearest Rosalie," she breathed.

I hugged her back. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella looking down at the table and Edward pulling her into his chest and whispering softly in her ear, and I realized that my words could be construed in two ways.

"Well, Alice ," I said when Esme released me. "Where do you want to do this?"

Alice stared at me, her eyes widening with terror.

"No! No! NO!" Emmett roared, charging back into the room. He was in my face before I had time to blink, bending over me, his expression twisted in rage. "Are you insane?" he shouted. "Have you utterly lost your mind?"

I cringed away, my hands over my ears.

"Um, Rose," Alice interjected in an anxious voice. "I don't think I'm _ready _for that. I'll need to prepare…"

"You promised," I reminded her, glaring under Emmett's arm.

"I know, but… Seriously, Rose! I don't have any idea how to _not _kill you."

"You can do it," I encouraged. "I trust you."

Emmett snarled in fury.

Alice shook her head quickly, looking panicked at the turn of events.

"Carlisle?" I turned to look at him.

Emmett grabbed my face in his hand, forcing me to look at him. His other hand was out, palm first towards Carlisle .

Carlisle ignored that. "I'm able to do it," he answered my question. I wished I could see his expression.

"You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Sounds good." I hoped he could understand; it was hard to talk clearly the way Emmett held my jaw.

"Hold on," Emmett said between his teeth. "It doesn't have to be now."

"There's no reason for it not to be now," I said, the words coming out distorted.

"I can think of a few."

"Of course you can," I said sourly. "Now let go of me."

He freed my face, and folded his arms across his chest. "In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." But I frowned.

This was always the hardest part. Charlie, Renee. Now Seth, too. The people I would lose, the people I would hurt. I wished there was some way that I could be the only one to suffer, but I knew that was impossible.

At the same time, I was hurting them more by staying human. Putting Charlie in constant danger through my proximity. Putting Seth in worse danger still by drawing his enemies across the land he felt bound to protect. And Renee—I couldn't even risk a visit to see my own mother for fear of bringing my deadly problems along with me!

I was a danger magnet; I'd accepted that about myself long ago.

Accepting this, I knew I needed to be able to take care of myself and protect the ones I loved, even if that meant that I couldn't be _with _them. I needed to be strong.

I'll wait until after graduation.

* * *

Sorry for my rant everyone and I do understand it's exam season because A Levels are really kicking my ass too.

I promise I do love you all.

Anyway just wondering if you actually want to have a proposal scene next chapter or just want the sequel.

Review Review Review

Hannah xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my pretties :D**

**I was just wondering if someone could tell me the name or author of this story that I've read before and can't for the life of me remember what it is. Actually I'm pretty sure it's on my favourites but anyone who's seen my list i've got about 1600 so it's not fun to look through them all :(**

**From what I remember it goes like this:**

**Bella gets engaged to Jacob who then introduces her to one of his friends: Edward. But Edward and Bella got married a few years ago but their both trying to find each other to get a divorce. Jacob is sleeping with Leah on the side and Bella's apartment gets bombed. She goes to live with Edward and they decide to give their marriage a go. Blah Blah Blah some stuff happens in the middle. At the end I remember they are at a function/event thing and Leah goes all gung-ho crazy with a gun and shoots Bella. Then they all live happily ever after after the crazy woman is locked up.**

**So please help it's literally driving me loco. **

**Lot's of Love and Hugs to all the people who even try to think what this is.**

**Hannah xx**


End file.
